


975(out)

by kpoplover101



Series: Lee Felix Centric [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, angst with happy ending, gay Felix, lee felix angst, lee felix centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpoplover101/pseuds/kpoplover101
Summary: Despite him trying to hide it, Felix comes out to his members.⚠️slight homophobia⚠️





	1. Chapter 1

If someone asked Felix how he felt his life was going. He’s probably say...

“Great”  
or  
“I’m living the dream”  
or even  
“Perfectly”  
Of course that’s only because some who isn’t him asked. If he asked himself the same questions he’d say...

“Great but only 1/2 the time”  
or  
“I’m living the dream but suffering will doing it”  
or even  
“Perfectly terrible”. 

Felix wasn’t being spoiled or unthankful. No, no, he loved his life. He loved performing, loved his members and fans, loved Korea even. He thanked God every day for everything he had in life. He just wished God hadn’t gifted him a certain fact about himself. 

Felix was gay. 

The current eighteen year old(u.s. age) had come to realize this at the much younger age of fourteen and for the past four years... he hasn’t told ANYONE. Not a single soul alive or dead knew about the australians sexuality and he really doesn’t like that fact.

He had no choice though. Back in Australia, even though it was more progressive then Korea, no one in his life would have been supportive. How does he know this?

Well... 

His family is a very traditional and Christian family. He’s not saying all christians hate the lgbtq+ community, not at all; just his family. They were very vocal about it too. They went to rallies and protests and made posters. The bible was the family’s favorite book and Jesus was their mascot. So telling any member of his family was a no. 

His friends back home were less strict but he would never feel comfortable telling them either. They were all fun, nice, and all in all good friends but how they talked disgusted him a lot of the time. They never flat out said they hated gay people but it was clearly implied by their use of slurs, the rude way the mocked gay people they saw, and the way they hated physical contact. It was no secret Felix was a cuddly and loving boy, but his ‘friends’ hated it. They would always push his off and say “eww that’s gay”. Of course they also weren’t too smart and never realized that yes, Felix was gay. 

His classmates were all out of the equation because he want close enough with any of them. The guidance counselor at school would be no help and he felt weird about going to them about this. 

So, he told no one. For four years of his life he kept it hidden. Especially when he moved to Korea. It may be legal there but it is still highly disliked and frowned upon. Most people still wanted it to be illegal so Felix never knew who he could really trust. 

At first he was planning on being less touchy and more closed off with the members but that didn’t last long. He came to realize though that cuddling and clinging onto one another wasn’t a big deal in Korea. It was his little silver lining. So, he opened himself up more and cuddled quite frequently(that’s partially why he’s nicknamed koala). The entire group got really close really fast and for the first time ever he wasn’t scared to get close. Not scared to get close but scared to get TOO close. No way was Felix gonna let them know his secret. He couldn’t ruin his dream,and after they finally debuted, he could ruin their dream. Felix realized what would happen if it got out that he was gay. He’d either be kicked out or just hated infinitely. The others would be disgusted and the company would drop him as fast as the could. Felix wouldn’t be able to go back home cause of his family so he’d be stuck in a foreign country that literally hated him. So he couldn’t let it get out and that meant not telling anyone. 

Easier said then done though. 

 

It was the groups first day off in a long time. They had been given 5 days off in a row actually because they just completed their comeback promotions and were all exhausted. Currently everyone was still asleep, well except Felix. It was currently 8 am and he had woken up around 6. Sure he was tired but a down side to having to keep a secret for such a long time was some restless nights. Last night just happened to one of those. He was currently sitting on his bed looking at his phone. One plus side about being up before the rest was that we wouldn’t be disturbed. So Felix toke this time to look at instagram and twitter. He focused on news about the lgbtq+ community, gay memes, gay posts, etc; so pretty much anything he couldn’t look at near his members. After some time looking at his phone Felix was getting tired of lying around doing nothing so he got up quietly, not to wake seungmin, and went out to the kitchen; leaving his phone on his bed. Once there be decided to make some breakfast. ‘It’ll be a nice surprise for the others’ he thought. 

It surprised some but Felix was actually a good cook. Sure we wasn’t a master chef but he could manage in the kitchen. He decided to make pancakes and bacon. It wasn’t fancy at all but he new his members lived his pancakes, plus he liked bacon. 

Felix was almost done with cooking when he heard light foot steps approaching. ‘Of course they wake up with the smell of food’ he thought with a slight smile. He turned off the stove and faced the door, placing the food on the counter. The foot steps became louder till Seungmin appeared in the door way. 

“Morning Mi..” Felix smile fell when he saw the younger me state. He looked almost scared but for some reason also sad and sorry. 

“Seungmin? Are you okay?” asked Felix as he slowly approached the younger who still hadn’t moved. Said boy just looked up at him and quickly attacked him with a hug. Felix could not be more confused and surprised. 

“Minnie, what’s wrong? What hap..” he cut him self off again when he saw what they other was holding. 

Felix’s phone. Felix slowly backed away from the hug but to far before Seungmin grabbed hold of his hand. Felix was to panicked to break away, so he just stood there looking at the phone. I thought I had it with me? I closed my apps right?  
“Felix!” spoke the other.  
Wasn’t it locked? Oh right everyone knows the password! He didn’t see anything did he?  
“Lixie”. he said again.  
What if he did? He hates me, he’ll hate me, what if he hates me?  
“FELIX!”. Felix finally broke out of the thoughts looking back to the younger. He hand realized but his breathing had quickened and his eyes were watery. ‘Calm yourself Felix. You’ll be fine’. Felix quickly blinked his tears away and calmed his breath again looking at the other. He cleared his throat, hoping his words would not fail him.  
“Y...Yes minnie?” responded Felix at barely a whisper but the vocalist heard it.  
“Felix I... I didnt mean to see anything but I woke up and you..your phone was ringing and I tried to pick it up but it stopped before I could and then... then I saw what you were looking at and I... I didn’t mean to Felix....I promise. I’m so so sorry.” What? He was apologizing to Felix?? Now he was really confused.  
“What? Seungmin i’m not mad.” the younger clearly relaxed a-bit. Felix realized he was still holding his hand and released it.” But I should... I should be apologizing to you. I...you did nothing wrong. I...i’m the one... i’m the one like this. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Felix was crying now and his breathing had quickens despite his best efforts. Seungmins fave was only filled with concern and sadness. The younger quickly engulfed Felix into a hug. 

“Lix ! No, no you haven’t dont anything wrong. Please, there’s nothing wrong with you Felix. NOTHING. It’s okay... you’re okay.” Felix was sobbing and clinging to the other. God how could he let this happen? No one was suppose to know. 

“Felix?”. 

 

Fuck, it was Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress and running 
> 
>  
> 
> *swearing*

Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck   
Fuck

Chan CANNOT see him like this. Cause if Chan sees him crying he’ll ask why and won’t stop till he gets an answer. Felix can’t answer him. No one was suppose to know, not Seungmin, not Chan, not any other member; NO ONE. So Felix did what he thought was best(key word thought was) and he ran. He unlatched himself from Seungmin and before either two members could say or do anything he was out the dorm door. 

Thank God he changed before making breakfast. Sure he was barefoot but he’ll take what he can get. 

The people on the street must have thought he was crazy. A teenage boy running barefoot through the street at like 8 am while crying. Thank God not a lot of people were out and about at this time. Also, thank God it was warm out, or his t-shirt and jeans would be of no use. 

He realized that this was a stupid idea around the same time he reached a park. Felix has been running for around 10 minute almost and had finally lost the energy to continue. He sat down on a bench to catch his breath. 

God he was dumb. What idiot runs away like that? What was he thinking?

Clearly he wasn’t or he would have grabbed shoes. Better yet, not run at all. 

To top it all off he had no phone, money, or idea where he was. Sure he’s been living in Korea for some time now but he still didn’t know the area that well. So until his members found him or a murderer did he was screwed.( Not that his members wouldn’t literally kill him when they found him ). 

God, how would he explain this when they did find him?

‘Hey so i’m gay and I decided to abandon you all and run to the nearest park when someone found out’ yeah sure, that would work( sarcasm ). 

Felix had no idea what he would say to his members. Now that he had ran away, Chan and Seungmin probably got the others to help look for him. He tried to think about solutions to his problem:

Maybe if I fake being mute?

Nope, likes talking to much. 

Depending on who finds me maybe I can play it off?

Nope, no matter who they’ll definitely be mad. 

I could lie and say it’s just stress?

Nope, Chan would see right through that. 

I could just out-right tell them?

Nope, too scary. 

Even though the last one seems like the best option and probably the most likely, it was just to terrifying. 

What would happen if they disapproved?

Sure Seungmin seemed okay with it, now that Felix thinks about it, but that doesn’t mean everyone will. 

Will they kick him out?

He cannot go back to Australia after that. His family would be even less proud then they are now. 

Would the fans find out?

God that would ruin him. Sure some would be okay with it but it’s Korea, someone would disapprove. 

Felix’s thoughts were interrupted by a distant 

“Felix?!”

Fuck, one of the members found him. 

 

That mute option is looking better and better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again my update schedule is crap so good luck. Sorry 
> 
> Thanks for reading💖


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Chan talk
> 
>  
> 
> *swearing*

Well....fuck. 

 

Felix had hoped for at least another ten minutes of panicking before having to explain himself but I guess better to get it over with. 

He hadn’t yet looked at the member but he could tell from the accent that it was Chan. Felix was looking straight down hoping to hide his again tear full eyes from his member who was now running towards him. 

Maybe if he ran he could have more time to think?   
Felix looked up only to see Chan getting closer and closer. If he was going to run he’d have to do it now.   
Maybe it was the way his eyes darted around or him being on the edge of his seat, but something about Felix allowed Chan to read his mind and yell:

“Don’t you dare move mister!”.   
It wasn’t anger in his voice, only worry. So Felix stayed and went back to starring at the ground. He counted down the seconds before Chan would reach him; before he’d have to explain; before another person in his life would know his secret. 

3

2

1

Chan reaches him, and while trying to catch his breath he sits next to the younger. As Chan tries to fully get his breathing under control Felix is still panicking. 

Should he say something?

Apologize?

Start explaining?

Felix opens his mouth to talk but is quickly pulled into an almost bone crushing hug. 

“Don’t you dare do that again! You had us all worried sick! Do you understand me?”. Chan wasn’t yelling out of anger and Felix doesn’t blame him for yelling, he expected it. What he doesn’t expect was to feel tears roll into his shirt. Chan was crying??

Now he’d really fucked up. 

All he can do is reciprocate the hug and pull Chan closer. 

“I’m sorry hyung. I-I’m s-so sorry.” Fuck now he was crying again too. Nothing like two guys hugging and bawling their eyes out on a park bench am I right? 

It took around 5 minutes for both to fully calm down and pull out of the hug. Chan kept contact by holding Felix’s hand tightly though, refusing to let go in fear he’d run away. 

“I need to text the others so they know I found you okay?”. Felix didn’t respond, only nodding. He watched Chan text in their group chat, ‘found him, we’ll be back soon’. Soon responses of relief flooded in and Chan, being pleased, shut off his phone to turn his attention back to Felix. 

Felix was looking at their intertwined hands playing with Chan’s finger to distract himself from the conversation they’ll have to have. Felix could feel Chan’s soft but constant eyes on him but he couldn’t bring himself to look up. So Chan brought his unoccupied hand up and tilted Felix’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Like Felix had thought, the others eyes were filled with worry but also love. 

Felix was screwed, he never could keep anything from the other aussie. 

He slowly opened his mouth to speak but words didn’t come out so he shut it again. ‘Now of never Felix’ he thought to himself. 

What’s he got to lose except for everything?

So he looked Chan dead in the eyes, held both the elders hands and said,

“Hyung, i’m gay.” 

 

 

Chan went through many emotions after Felix said those words. 

First confusion. Had he heard Felix right? Did he say gay? Was Chan going insane? Was his hearing okay? Wait, was Felix scared to tell him?

Second understanding. Crap Felix was scared to tell him. That’s what this was all about. He was crying and hugging Seungmin because of this; ran away because of this; looked literally terrified because of this. 

Third guilt. Felix had been scared to tell him. So scared he physically ran away. God how could he think that? Chan would love Felix no matter what. They were brothers, friends, they were each others rocks. How could Chan make Felix think anything different?

Last happiness. But Felix told him, told him. Of course it wasn’t in the best circumstances but he told him. This was definitely one of the happiest moments of Chan’s life. 

Apparently it didn’t show on his face because during Chan’s whirlwind of emotions, Felix was panicking again. 

What had he done?

Chan wasn’t talking?

His face was blank. What if he hates him now? He needed to fix this, fix it somehow. 

“H-hyung i’m sorry. I’m so sorry, ju-just forget I said anything okay? I’ll hide it, I wont tell anyone I pro-“. Felix was cut off by another bone crushing hug. 

“Don’t you dare Lee Felix. You do not apologize for this, for being who you are. I love you so much and nothing could change that. I’m so so happy you told me and I promise nothing has changed.” 

There goes the water works. 

Felix could feel some of the pressure and weight ride off his shoulders. Years of keeping this a secret and now someone knows AND excepts him. Sure Seungmin knows but because of Felix they never got to talk so he’ll have to do that later. But for now he’s just so relieved. 

All his life he’s had to keep it a secret because he’d be mocked, yelled at, kicked out, or even physically kicked. But now he’s finally being excepted. 

“Th-thank you hyung” he chocked out. 

“You don’t have to thank me Lixie. Not for something like this. I love you okay? Don’t thank me for that.” Chan hugged him tighter(if possible). He hugged Felix till he stopped crying and even a little longer then that. 

“Felix we should head back soon. The others will be worried.” The younger looked up at Chan with worry but before he could reply he was cut off by Chan. “ I know you’re scared but i’ll be right here. They’ll be okay with it Felix I promise. They love you soo much it’s annoying.”, both chuckled,” but if for some wild reason they don’t except you, you’ll always have me okay? I’m never gonna leave you behind.” Felix could only nod. 

With that the two made their way back to the dorms, hand in hand ready for anything. 

 

“Why the hell are you barefoot?!” *chuckles*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t update for weeks but then get weirdly productive like wtf is wrong with me. Anyways sorry for the weird schedule. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading 💖


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find out.

Seungmin was panicking. Of course he could have brought up the topic better, put away Felix’s phone, talked to him actually; but he never thought Felix would run. God he felt terrible. Not only did he stress Felix but he made Felix feel like he had to hide who he was. 

How long had Felix known that he was gay?

How long had he been hiding it?

How could Seungmin- No- how could all of them not see the pain Felix was in?

The guilt started to build up inside the vocalist. But he couldn’t focus on that right now because Felix had run away. 

He had run away because of him. 

Seungmin had to make this better. He had to. 

In order to do that though, they needed to find Felix. 

After Chan and Seungmin had time to take in what just happened after Felix ran, they quickly woke up the others. 

When all of them heard what had happened, they of course panicked. Jisung threatened whoever caused “the baby”( his words ) to run away would have to sleep outside. The hyung line was concerned about Felix getting lost and were running around trying to find maps. The rest of the maknae line was crying and/or screaming. Of course all the members had questions but Seungmin wouldn’t answer. He couldn’t do that to Felix. 

So they all got changed quickly and rushed outside to search for Felix. They each picked a direction and walked in it, only to stop if one of them found Felix or if it got too late. 

It didn’t take too long for Chan to find Felix and once the members got the confirming text, they headed for the dorm. 

When all the members were back except Chan and Felix they sat around in the living room, preparing for Lix to get back. None of them had any ideas why he’d run away, except for Seungmin. 

“Seungmin, could you please tell us what’s wrong with Lix?” asked Jisung for the 100th time. 

“No sungie. It’s not place to tell.” 

“Plllleeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee!”

“No”

“PlllllleeeeEEEEEEAAAAAaaaaassssseeeee.”. 

“No Jisung.”

“Seungmin, we’re only concerned about him.” This time Minho spoke. 

sigh,” I’m not going to tell you the specifics but... I found out something about- something I don’t think Felix wanted us to know- and he got scared that we wouldn’t except him...so he ran. That’s all i’m going to say. Okay?”

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT”  
“WHAT DOESNT HE WANT US TO KNOW”  
“OF COURSE WE’D EXCEPT HIM”   
“WHAT THE HELL”

all the members exploded at once. No one understood why Felix wouldn’t trust them, wouldn’t think they’d except him, wouldn’t tell them something so important. 

They yelling and questioning continued till the heard a loud cough. 

 

Coming from Chan. 

They all froze and faced the door. There stood an annoyed and angry looking Chan and hiding behind him a scared and teary eyed Felix. All their hearts broke. 

Felix clearly heard their yelling and now his tears started again. 

What has he done?

He’s screwed it all up again. 

This is all his fault. 

 

Felix had been stressed enough on the way back, trying to come up with a way to come out to the group but now he’s twice as scared. Chan had reassured him at least twenty times that it would be okay, but now even Chan’s calming hand squeezes weren’t working. He felt himself slipping into a panic-attack and clearly so did the others. 

Chan felt Felix’s extremely tight grip on his hand and turned around only to see the boy tearing up and starting to panic. 

“Hey hey you’re okay. It’ll be okay Lixie” Chan said barely in a whisper but Felix heard it and started to calm down. 

When Felix was calm, Chan spoke up, “Felix has something to tell you all and we would both appreciate it if you let him speak.” 7 heads nodded. With that Chan led Felix over to the center of the room and then sat down on the only spot left on the couch. 

 

‘Fuck’ thought Felix. 

With all the members looking at him he was freaking out. But they were expecting an explanation so he had no choice. 

At least he’d had Chan and Seungmin, right?

“Um* cough* First Id like to apologize for running away, I realize that was stupid but at the time I was just overwhelmed so I hope you can forgive me?” 8 nods and smiles. “ and-uh-as for the reason I ran away...I-uh.” Here goes nothing Felix. “ It wasn’t Seungmin’s fault, he actually handled it well given my state, but I ran away-because.....um..Seungmin found out that I’m gay.” Felix rushed out the last part, almost to fast to understand. Key word almost. 

The room was dead silent. Felix couldn’t bring himself to look up at his members, only focusing on his feet. Fuck it was too quiet..until.

He heard movement. Someone standing up and walking towards him...

were they going to hit him?

yell at him?

No hit or yell was felt or heard.... 

 

only a hug. 

And one by one each member joined in on that hug. 

“Felix”, Jisung started,” I am so sorry that this caused you so much stress, to the point you ran away but we love you so much. You being gay will not nor will it ever change that. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we love you and we except you.” After Jisung was don’t talking 7 forms of agreement were voiced and the hug grew tighter, tears flowing down everyone’s cheeks. 

“Lixie, i’m so sorry for what happened earlier. It’s my fault you ran away and if I hadn’t said anything none of this would have happened.” spoke Seungmin. Felix was about to say that it wasn’t the younger’s fault but Seungmin interrupted him. “ It may not be 100% my fault Felix but if I had approached it better and hadn’t cornered you with it, maybe it would have been better. So I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay minnie, I know you didn’t mean to upset me. It just stressed me out that’s all. I kept imagining the worse for so long that when the topic was brought up my mind just assumed the worse.” 

At the last remark Woojin broke up the hug, everyone still standing near Felix.   
“That reminds me, Felix would it be okay if we all talked about this? I’d like to know more about it. If that’s okay of course we don’t hav-“ Woojin was interrupted with an “of course we can hyung” by Felix. 

All nine settled back down around the room. Chan and Jisung next to Felix on the couch with Changbin and Felix’s feet. Woojin, Minho, and Jeongin were on the second couch while Hyungin and Seungmin sat near Changbin on the floor. 

 

“What do you guys want to know?” asked Felix. He didn’t know where to start so they might as well ask their own questions. 

“Well, I brought it up so i’ll start. When did you know you were gay?” asked Woojin. 

This was an easy one. 

“When I was fourteen.” Slight gasps were heard throughout the room causing Felix to look around. 

“Th-that long?” Changbin asked. 

“That’s not that long hyung.” Felix tried to reason. 

“Lixie, that’s four years.” replied Changbin. 

Now that Felix really thought about he guesses that is a long time. 

“I guess it is yeah.” he replied sadly. “Who’s next?”. 

“Did you ever plan on telling us?” asked Minho. 

Fuck. 

“Um...No I hadn’t.”

“Why?”. 

Fuck

“I didn’t know how you would take it and if it went badly I don’t know what I’d do. I couldn’t go back to Australia and I wouldn’t be able to stay in be group if you all hated me so... I decided I would just have to keep quiet.”

“I’m so sorry baby”Chan was once again consoling him. 

“It’s okay. I don’t have to worry about that now.” Felix replied, giving his signature smile which lightened the mood in the room. 

“How did you think we would take it? asked Hyunjin. 

“Um...honestly I didn’t really know. Chan toke it really well when I told him at the park but everyone’s different so...I just hoped for the best.”

“You said you wouldn’t be able to return to australia, why?” asked Jeongin with a questioning look. 

Fuck, the happy mood along with Felix’s smile disappeared. Felix didn’t know how to tell them this, if he wanted to. He looked down at his hands in his lap. 

“Felix?” questioned Jisung, who slowly laced his fingers with the others. 

“No one back home knew about me being gay and i’d like to keep it that way. No one in my life would be okay with me being gay. I know for a fact they wouldn’t. If I would have had to return then I....I definitely wouldn’t have a home to return to.” Felix said with sadness in his voice. 

The members hearts broke. No one should have to go through something like their family not loving and excepting them for who they are. 

“Well, you’ll always have a home with us.”

And that was so true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the messed up updates. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading💜💜💜💜💜


	5. Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff about how the members treat Felix after his coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!!!
> 
> ❤️

After Felix had come out, everything was normal. Completely and utterly normal. 

And Felix couldn’t be more happier about it. His biggest fear about coming out(besides the obvious risk of rejection) was being treated differently. The members haven’t done that at all. 

Well at least not for the worse...

Felix has noticed small things the members do now that they didn’t before and he couldn’t love it more. 

Woojin: 

Woojin had been curious about Felix’s past ever since he came out. He wanted to know the youngest’s story but of course he never pressured Felix into telling him. But when Felix was ready...Woojin was there to listen. 

If a memory of his time in the closet came to Felix’s mind and he needed to share... Woojin was there. 

If a funny joke came up that Felix felt like telling...Woojin was there. 

The eldest was always there for Felix with open ears and an open heart. The younger couldn’t be more grateful for this change. 

Chan: 

As the leader of the group, Chan taken it upon himself to “protect” Felix(not that the others didn’t). 

If they were in a situation that caused the topic of being gay to come up, Chan made sure to get Felix out of said situation if it went down hill. If they couldn’t leave before something bad was said, Chan would spend the night cuddling the younger and telling him how wrong they were. 

Words could hurt, and Chan knew it. So he tried his best to make sure Felix never heard the hurtful works in the first place. The younger could not be more grateful. 

Minho: 

Minho and Felix have always had a lot in common. Love of dance, rap, the same type of stress from the el*mination, music taste, food taste, sense of humor, love of animals etc. Felix had worried that his coming out would make it awkward between them and cause a rift in their close relationship but it was the opposite. 

Turns out Minho had gay friends in junior high so he knew a lot about the community(at least more then the others). It comforted Felix to know that Minho was passionate about issues concerning the community cause it allowed Felix to have a place to vent about certain things. Minho would also vent a lot during these talks and it soon turned into something more then just venting about one specific topic and it caused them to only grow closer. Felix could not be more grateful. 

 

Changbin: 

Changbin had been the member Felix was most worried about coming out to. The younger had always looked up to the other and having someone he respected and loved so much reject him would have killed Felix.

At first Changbin didn’t do anything special, he actually avoided Felix more. It made the younger panic. 

‘What if he actually hates me?’

‘What if he’s disgusted by me?’

The elder spent even more time in the studio then Jisung or Chan and would work the entire time. Felix hadn’t seen him besides for meals in around a week. It scared him. 

Until one night when he was sitting in bed and he heard a knock on his door. 

“Come in”he said. Changbin entered with a flash drive and blush across his face. Before Felix could say anything Changbin left after quickly saying ,”just listen.” So that’s what Felix did, he plugged the flash drive into his computer and opened the file. 

It was a song. 

Changbin had been in the studio writing and recording a song for Felix. The song was about accepting and loving and family. It was about the group accepting and loving him and being a family. It made Felix cry(and run to give Changbin a big hug). Felix could not be more grateful. 

Hyunjin: 

Hyunjin has always been a cuddly person. Always. The amount of touching didn’t diminish(thank god) after Felix came out, only changed. It changed but not for the worse. It was the way Hyunjin squeezed his hand a little tighter or the way he held him closer if Felix woke up after a nightmare. 

When Felix was stressed,no matter the reason, Hyunjin would run his fingers through the youngers’ hair more gently.   
When Felix had tired eyes, Hyunjin would smile wider at him. He couldn’t be more grateful. 

 

Jisung: 

Jisung and Felix have always been two peas in a pod. Being born one day apart, Jisung claimed Felix was his soulmate from the beginning of their friendship. 

Felix’s coming out did not change Jisung’s opinion on this. Jisung has come up with a life plan for the two of them. Of course the group will be freakishly successful and they’ll all be rich. They’ll be next door neighbors and see each other daily. Jisung with his wife and kids while Felix has a husband and a child as well(Felix teared up when Jisung told him that). They’ll be best friends with the other members as well but soulmate privileges make Jisung and Felix closer of course. 

As Jisung told Felix their life plan Felix couldn’t help but smile the entire time. Ending their conversation with a hug and a laugh. Felix couldn’t be more grateful. 

Seungmin: 

Felix’s coming out to Seungmin started off on a rocky road to say the least. But you never would’ve known now. Seungmin has apologized over and over again for how he treated that situation but Felix has just smiled and told him to stop. What matters is how he handled the current situation and Seungmin is doing great so far. He’s treated Felix normally and that’s all Felix can ask for. 

Seungmin was subtle about his extra care and ,like Changbin, showed his love with a gift. A small pride flag pin was placed on Felix’s pillow one night with a note saying: 

“Last time I apologize, I promise”

and Felix couldn’t be more grateful. 

 

Jeongin:

The maknae was definitely the most energetic about Felix’s coming out. He constantly told him how proud he was of Felix and how much he loved him. Felix couldn’t bring himself to tell Jeongin he could stop, it was too cute. 

However, Jeongin understood that his energy could only be displayed when it was just the group. Outside in the world Felix would not be so kindly excepted. That didn’t stop the youngest from secretly pointing out pride flags on the street to Felix though and Felix couldn’t be more grateful. 

 

Because not matter what the outside world thought about him; his world, his eight brothers would always be supportive and proud. And Felix couldn’t be more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do this au for a while. 
> 
> I have nothing against the lgbtq+ community and the homophobic people in this sorry don’t reflect my beliefs. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
